Ultrawoman Ashlei
is the very first female Ultra Warrior main protagonist of this series and she is the sister of Ultraman Hikari. Quote Appearance Her appearance is identical to Hikari, only its body color is opposite. Her head appearance is also look similar to Hikari, except that her ears are pointed to upward side making it look like an Elf-like Ultra, her eyes are colored blue, and possess a solid hair-like similar to Nexus. Her Human host is a female with a long blonde hair, green eyes, and 20's years old woman. Her casual outfit is a white blazer with a sleeveless black shirt in it, and short jeans. Personality Ashlei is known for being emotionless Ultra, unlike Hikari (Despite, her human host's personality is clearly opposite to her). She dislikes freaks person that tries to flirt her (Usually beating them after being forced by it). Ironically, Ashlei is actually afraid with her brother, especially scolding her for her bad behavior. Despite her silent attitude, she's still being loyal to the Space Garrison including her brother, being passive towards a natural kaiju. However, she become cold-blooded if she witnesses a crime, dealing them without hesitant. History Pre-Ultrawoman Ashlei Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie It is revealed that she had survived from getting freezed in the Land of Light (At that time where it was turning into ice age), despite her very young age. How she did survive this, is still unknown. Jewel Knight's Adventure Ashlei was given a task by Mother of Ultra to find an Alien named Deluge, with his objective to evolve any monster being with a mystery virus. Before she's leaving, she had given a transformation device named Jewel Brace from her brother, which look identical to his, only it is opposite in color. Later on, she was escorted by Ultraman Zero to another universe, then, Zero told Ashlei to be careful before departing, leaving her alone Here, she overlooked the Earth, believed that this where that Alien has hiding, according to Mother of Ultra. Ashlei was aware that she didn't have any access to change her appearance to human form, since she was never merge with a human, that way, it was impossible for her to hide her identity to the humans. Ashlei saw this, approaching to the teenager who got caught in explosion, expelling the explosion from her, however, she found out that she's had unconscious but still alive barely, supposedly blasted from the shock, she felt anger in her mind even if it's still alive, but at the same time, this is her chance to merge with the human body, saving the teen at the same time. Now that she had merged with the human, aware about the crumble place, she had to "cheat death" to prevent any trouble or suspicious afterwards. After she had been evacuated (Now in the human's own consciousness), then told them how she had survived from the crumble, there are some people what appears to be a fan had gone insane about her and it is revealed to some reporters that the teen she had merged is actually an idol, which surprised Ashlei. After leaving the site, the teen asks herself how she had survived from the blast, but then, Ashlei answered it inside her mind, causing the teen to caught surprise, thinking that she suffered an auditory hallucination, while she is actually not. Luckily, Ashlei knows everything about singing, but still doubt about the Idol group. Therefore, her human host had to work with the group oftentimes. Fierce Carnivore Kaiju Ashlei in her human form, was searching a menacing creature who ate several animals at the forest, extinct them in process. What surprised them is that the creature is not natural, they referred them as another "Supernatural" animal, and this creature is a nocturnal being. The forest was also being investigated. Isla seems hesitant at first, since she was very unfamiliar of walking without someone accompanying her, but Ashlei replied that "everything is going to be fine". They were at the forest, only to be found out that the entire forest had become a research project by the scientists with some experts, and a soldiers. Without doubt, she just walk to the place, only to be stopped by the soldiers for not entering the restricted area. She then told them that she knows everything about that creature, however, the soldiers denies this, telling her to just go back home. She smirked, expected to said by that kind of word, she said to them if they really want to prevent that creature to extinct those animals, which they stuttered a bit. The soldiers agreed with it, but with some conditions: She will be forced to tidy up all of the tent research by herself if she failed to catch it, which she agrees. To find that nocturnal creature, she had to use the flesh meat to lure the creature here, with the net on it, and she's sitting on the thick branch of the tree. After two hours waiting, she failed to lure it, almost giving up, but with all of the sudden, she heard a voice, and it is none other than a long time creature that her brother fought, Bogal. Soldiers were starting to shoot the sedatives to Bogal, but it was unaffected against it, and Bogal starts to evolving into a spiked creature and straight strikes them. Ashlei on the other hand, fought off Bogal for a minute (despite getting annoyed with Isla's scream of scare), until then, it started to grow into a giant sized monster. Ashlei flew off the scene from the organizations, then, starts to transformed herself into her Ultra form, while Isla seems started to panicking, unaware what's going to happen afterwards. Strange Global Warming TBA Man-made Robot TBA Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: **29,000 t **32,000 t (With Armor) *Home World: Land of Light (Nebula M78 Universe) *Occupation: Singer, Ultra Warrior. *Affiliation: **Space Garrison **Ultraman Hikari (Older Brother) **Yulian (Mistress) **Ultraman Mebius *Transformation Item: Jewel Brace *Age: 6,500 years old *Time Limit: 3 Minutes *Weakness: Ashlei's body endurance will be weakened if she stays for too long on a heavy rain. *Race: Ultra Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 5.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.3 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.3 *'Punching Power': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Forms *'Size Change' :;Techniques ::;Natural * : A sky blue hexagonal crystal can be summoned to deflect energy attacks. * ::;Via Jewel Brace * * ** * - Bloodstone= Bloodstone }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:DominatetheFreedom